


A Step Beyond the Barrier

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers from Ch. 6) Brighid helps Mὸrag make sense of it all when events transpire than nearly lead to the Emperor's death.





	A Step Beyond the Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Angst muse has returned to finish this story! Wrapping up my last few days at my current job has put me in a bittersweet mood.
> 
> I was never all that bothered by Niall's "death" scene in the game, because I always had this headcanon to rationalize it. Figured I would turn it into a story. I also wanted to give a shot at writing a battle scene, so I hope I did the fight with Giga Rosa justice. This is meant to be an introspective piece about Mὸrag and Brighid - the rollercoaster of emotions they go through during this scene and how they cope with the aftermath. Also, I'm a sucker for Brighid and Aegaeon's friendship. Moraghid isn't explicit here, but it's implied.

Her arms ached.

The ricochet of her whips hitting metal was violent – such a difference from when they cut into flesh.

A gigantic, artificial Blade… that was certainly not what she expected when she enlisted Rex’s team to thwart Bana’s rumored plot. Poison or a well-hidden assassin, perhaps, but this? No, this was bordering on ridiculous. How had no one questioned the massive crate in the cargo hold? Someone would be demoted over this - Mὸrag would make sure of that.

The fight was exhausting. The strategies she had to employ were not ones she was used to using frequently in combat. She could feel Brighid weaken as she channeled as much ether as she could manage through her whips – the fire that blazed forth softening Giga Rosa’s metal exterior enough for her blades to dig in. It took nearly all her strength, but she pulled hard to drag the artificial Blade off balance before dislodging the whips and trying again... and again… and again…

She stumbled, her arms screaming from the strain. Bana must have noticed because Rosa quickly spun and a heavy arm collided with her worn body. She was thrown back against a pile of wooden storage crates, a number of them breaking against her back. Brighid was at her side almost instantly, pulling pallets off her and helping her back to her feet. A quick survey of the battle field made it clear that she was not the only one at wits end… the others were in no better shape. This needed to end – quickly.

Without a word, Mὸrag handed her left whip-sword to Brighid. Her Blade accepted it with a nod and they both positioned themselves in front of Niall and Aegaeon. Mὸrag locked eyes with the stoic water Blade over her shoulder, sending a silent plea to him to keep her brother safe. She needed Brighid to fight alongside her, so he would now be the Emperor’s only defense. A firm nod was all the reassurance she needed before she raced back into battle.

“Brighid, form the third!”

“Roger that, Lady Mὸrag.”

The heat that rushed forth created an opening and with one final yank of their weapons, a hole tore at Giga Rosa’s shoulder. It was large enough for Zeke to send off a concentrated blast of electricity and short circuit and whole damn thing. With a deafening creak, the massive Blade jerked to a halt and bowed at the waist.

A door on Rosa’s chest opened and Bana fell gracelessly to the ground, all the while screaming vitriol against the “nasty meddling kids” who had stopped his genius plan.

Mὸrag sighed and spat out the blood that had begun to pool in her mouth. This Nopon had played her for a fool long enough. With both whips holstered to her waist, the Inquisitor marched forward as her Blade retreated to His Majesty’s side.

“This ends here, Bana. You are under arrest.” She scoffed at the murderous look he sent her. “The Praetorium will handle the judgement. Assassination is a serious matter. Your sentence will be _harsh_.”

Mὸrag turned as a shadow caught in her peripheral. Queen Raqura was beside her, arms crossed, and a satisfied smirk on her face as she stared down at the Nopon before them.

“So, the mercantile genius, Bana, meets an inglorious end before my very eyes. Pitiful.”

Bana ground his teeth as he seethed. “Bana is not kind of man to go down like this!”

A diminutive hand pulled a detonator from the decorative pouch strapped to his back.

“If I go down, I take you with me!”

Mὸrag blinked as time appeared to slow. She watched with bated breath as a turquoise feathered wing drew closer and closer to the trigger. Her heart pounded, blood swirling through her head with a deafening boom. She spun and locked eyes with the distant form of her Blade. Brighid was too far away… their ether link was stretched too thin. Niall. Brighid. Aegaeon. Rex. The Aegis. She looked up. Queen Raqura. How would she save them all before Bana…

“Watch out! Aegaeon!”

No!

“As you wish.”

The Inquisitor’s body ran cold as her brother’s voice rang out and the walls echoed the pattering of his feet against the floor. She instinctively moved forward, intending to stop him, but Aegaeon pushed her back. His hand reached out and the surrounding ether shifted. A barrier flickered into life. Faint, but there.

They were safe.

Until Niall took another step forward.

His small arm stretched toward Bana as his body fully emerged from the shield.

Mὸrag watched in horror as the Nopon slammed his feathers against the trigger. Her eyes were blinded by the sudden flash of light.

The silence that followed as deafening – only broken by Raqura’s startled gasp.

As the cloud of smoke began to dissipate, the silhouette of a young boy grew clearer and clearer. He turned, his azure eyes meeting the Inquisitor, their sorrowful gaze filled with unshed tears. Mὸrag stared on in disbelief as she took in the smudges of grease and charcoal staining his ivory uniform… and the splashes of crimson blood. Metal shards jutted out from his arms and abdomen.

“Niall Ardanach… you… you sought to protect us?”

Mὸrag hardly registered the sound of Urayan Queen’s voice. All she could focus on was her brother and the trail of blood slowly dripping from his lips.

“I’m… glad…”

He collapsed.

“Majesty!”

Mὸrag’s voice cracked in utter agony as she rushed to her brother’s side.

“Majesty!!”

She gingery cradled his slight form in her lap as her fingers immediately pressed to his neck, praying to the Architect for a pulse.

It was faint… and slowing…

“Your Majesty… please, no!”

Her head bowed in defeat as she pointlessly pressed a gloved hand to one of the gaping wounds on his chest. There wasn’t enough time. His life was slipping between her finger tips and all she could do was watch red rivers fill the grooves in the cargo room floor. This couldn’t be happening… he couldn’t… he wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead. Tears spilled over and raced tracks down her face before dripping onto the Emperor’s ashen cheeks. This couldn’t be happening…

Brighid’s heart broke as she watched her Driver cry out for her brother. The desire to run to her was almost overwhelming, but she swallowed the urge long enough to turn to the soldiers behind her.

“What are you waiting for!?” Her voice rang out with terror-fueled rage. “Go get the field surgeon… _now_!”

The startled soldiers scurried away as Brighid turned her attention back to Mὸrag. She knew the doctor wouldn’t make it in time, but she refused to let Mὸrag be the one to pronounce him dead. Her Driver had done that with many soldiers in the years since she had become Special Inquisitor, but to do so for her brother? That would leave a scar too deep to bear.

With a sigh, she stepped forward, pausing alongside Aegaeon who was watching them with abject horror. She could only image what must be running through his mind. If the Emperor died, then it was only a matter time before…

Brighid felt her heart squeeze at the thought of losing him. Perhaps it was only because their Drivers were related, but Aegaeon felt like the closest thing she had to a brother. Knowing it would only be a few short moments before he faded from view, before he forgot her, before all that was left of him were the written words in her journal – it was difficult to hold back the tears.

“Aegaeon…”

She lifted a hand to comfort him… but it went right through him.

“Your Majesty… I’ve failed you…”

The stoic Blade dissolved from view. Brighid’s heart shattered with the sound of his core crystal striking the metal floor. With shaking hands, she reached down and cradled the cracked crystal against her chest. It was cold and lifeless…

The pulse stopped.

Niall’s body slumped in her arms.

Mὸrag let out a chocked sob as she felt him grow still. Desperately, she moved her fingers, trying to find a beat anywhere along his neck… hoping… praying to the Architect that he might still be alive.

Nothing.

“I-it can’t be…” She could hardly breathe. “To protect us, you…”

A burning hand brushed over her unarmored shoulder. Mὸrag could feel Brighid’s warmth radiate around her as she desperately shook the boy in her arms.

“Please wake up… Niall! … _Niall!!!”_

Brighid drew her Driver’s face away, pressing her tear-stained cheek against the heat of her core crystal. It was nearly instant, how quickly Mὸrag collapsed in her embrace. Tears soaked through the thin sheer of her dress, but that only made her hold on tighter, desperately trying to quell the agonizing shakes of grief that wracked Mὸrag’s frame.

“Brighid… please…”

Tears spilled from her own closed eyes as Mὸrag begged for something she could not offer. Her voice was chocked, too quiet for the others to overhear, but Brighid could understand her with painful clarity. She begged over and over, pressing her face desperately against her Blade’s heartbeat. She would do anything for Mὸrag. She would gladly give up her own life. But bringing her brother back… it was the one thing she couldn’t do for her… and so she merely held on.

“There are more of them!”

Dromarch’s baritone cut through the painful silence. Brighid turned just enough to see the tiger tossing his head in the direction of corridor leading away from the cargo hold. Their companions leaped into action, weapons drawn as they chased after the Blade.

More? Who?

Mὸrag sniffed as she lifted her head, gazing up at Brighid imploringly.

“I’ll go.” The Blade brushed a few stray tears from the woman’s cheeks. “Stay with him. I’ll go.”

They disentangled from one another and Brighid gently unclasped her weapons from Mὸrag’s hips. With a final glance cast at the fallen Emperor, she turned and raced after the others.

Nia kicked the ground in frustration as she watched Mὸrag. She needed the woman gone. The whole point of that wild goose chase was to give her a moment alone so she could… Mὸrag needed to leave. _Now_. With a sigh, the Gormotti Driver marched over. She didn’t want to do this, but the Ardainian didn’t leave her much choice. She only hoped the outcome would make it possible for Mὸrag to forgive her.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Mὸrag startled.

“Get up and go after ‘em!”

She shook her head, tightening her hold on her brother. “Nia… I… I can’t possibly…”

The Gormotti growled in frustration as she grabbed both sides of the woman’s high collar and pulled. “Snap out of it! Cryin’ over him won’t do him any good! The people who did this… Bana… his stupid thugs… they’re still ‘ere. Now do your bloody job and go after ‘em!”

Mὸrag’s eyes widened in shock as the child shook her almost violently.

“He died! You couldn’t protect him.” Nia closed her eyes tightly, blocking out the sight of Mὸrag’s devastated expression. “The least you can do is go out there and make ‘em pay!”

Gloved hands gripped her wrists and shoved them away, causing the Gormotti to stumble back as Mὸrag drew to her full height. The cold look of betrayal coating the Inquisitor’s eyes made Nia sigh solemnly as she knelt down beside the Emperor.

“I’ll stay with him, I promise. Just… you can’t do anything for ‘im now. But you _can_ stop those guys. That has to count for something… right?”

Mὸrag’s eyes softened as the reality of what Nia was trying to do for her soaked in.

She was giving her a chance to avenge him – to focus on the one thing in all this mess that she could possibly control.

“Yes… I… thank you, Nia.”

With a nod of gratitude, Mὸrag bent down and pressed a kiss to her brother’s forehead. She ran a blood-soaked gloved hand through his hair, cringing at the sight of the red-stained fabric.

“Forgive me, Niall…”

Without another word, the Ardainian abruptly stood and raced off. There was nothing that could erase the pain that was overwhelming her, but bringing Bana to justice? It was a small band aid for a gaping wound, but a band aid nonetheless. She let the compulsion of avenging her leader – her brother – numb her senses.

It was short-lived. The numbness wore off as the physical distance between her and Niall became almost too much to bear. She stumbled in the hallway as her mind willed her to move forward, but her heart begged for her to turn around. Warm hands steadied her. What? Startled, Mὸrag looked up and took in the soft smile gracing Brighid’s face. She had waited for her…

Without a word, Brighid handed Mὸrag one of their shared whips and the pair sprinted down the corridor.

\---

Nia forced down the panic she felt as she continued to channel as much ether as she could into the healing balm of water coating the Emperor. He had to wake up. If he didn’t… she shook her head, unwilling to finish the thought.

A soft grunt drew her attention.

Azure eyes peered up at her, filled with a mix of utter confusion and awe as they took in the tarnished core crystal embedded in her chest.

“You are…”

She hushed him, swallowing the deep relief she felt at hearing his voice. “You’re going to be just fine. Just rest until I finish, alright?”

At least she hadn’t been a complete ass for nothing.

Niall let his eyes drift closed as he reveled in the dissipation of the pain across his body. He felt lighter and fuller all at once as his blood mixed with the ether emanating from the Flesh Eater above him. Mὸrag had never mentioned…

“I’m not trying to blackmail royalty or anything, but…” Nia chewed on her lower lip. “Seeing as how I’m savin’ your life and all, I hope you don’t mind keeping this just between us.”

The Emperor nodded, his eyes still closed. “You can trust her, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“Mὸrag. You can trust her.” Niall sighed. “We were raised to fear your kind, to believe you… you were a mistake. But here you are… saving my life.”

“We’re not all bad, you know.”

“I can see that now.” He opened his eyes as the healing water bubble burst around him. “When you’re ready, you can trust Mὸrag to do the same.”

Nia smiled at the boy and, for the first time, bowed her head in deference to the ruler of the Empire that had taken over her home long ago.

\---

Brighid held firmly to Mὸrag’s waist, supporting the weight of her Driver as they quietly marched back to the cargo hold. Whatever shadows Dromarch had seen were either a figment of his imagination, or another failure the Inquisitor was adding to her list for the day. Either way, they were coming back empty handed and that only made the gravity of what transpired in the cargo hold feel even heavier.

The Emperor was dead and his assassin was free.

Mὸrag kept her eyes trained on her boots, unwilling to see her brother’s lifeless body once again. She felt Brighid’s hold tighten with calming reassurance and that made her lips lift slightly. The only positive lining through the carnage was that her Blade was safe and still by her side. She couldn’t even fathom being alone through this…

“Hey, you guys!” Nia’s voice echoed with a shrill. “His Majesty the Emperor’s awake!”

“What?!” Mὸrag looked up at her young companion, the words she was shouting sounding almost like a foreign language. There was no way…

“Can it be?!”

Mὸrag glanced over her shoulder and watched as a cautious, yet hopeful smile, stretched over her Blade’s face. When she nodded, the Inquisitor sprinted forward.

“Niall…”

Mὸrag’s eyes locked on her brother as he slowly eased himself off the ground. Impossible! The cargo bay quickly filled with murmurs from the surrounding Ardainian soldiers, but she ignored them. He was alive. And all she could feel was an overwhelming need to hold him and never let him go… their respective stations be damned.

“Majesty!”

She engulfed him in a crushing embrace, letting out a chocked sob when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her back. Just moments ago, she felt his heart stop and yet… here he was, whole and healthy, clinging to her like he once did before crowns and duties divided them. How was this even possible?

Mὸrag pulled back to gaze at the boy, scanning his body up and down to fully convince herself his wounds had been healed. His ivory uniform remained tattered, but the charred and torn flesh was gone. The broken shards of metal were missing. He was standing on his own two feet, smiling at her.

“I apologize… for making you worry…”

The Inquisitor let out a soft laugh as she brushed a hand up to his cheek, heartened by the warmth that filled her palm.

“Majesty… it… it’s a miracle.”

The heaviness in her heart lifted suddenly and she closed her eyes in relief, hardly able to fathom that he had somehow returned from the dead. The only thing truly grounding her was the soothing burn of Brighid’s fingers running circles against her back. This was real. The sensation only stopped briefly when the Blade moved to pull out a dull core crystal. Where had she been hiding that?

“When Aegaeon returned to his core, I was certain we had lost you…”

Niall took the crystal gingerly and frowned as he gazed at the devastating scar cracked against its surface.

“Honestly… you call yourselves soldiers?”

Mὸrag stepped back against Brighid’s chest, startled by Nia’s sudden outburst.

“First aide? Anyone heard of it?”

What? She couldn’t possibly have…

“But… his wounds…”

“Just scratches.” Nia scoffed, hoping her charade was convincing. “Nothing me and Dromarch can’t handle.”

The tiger beside her nodded his head enthusiastically, but that only heighted the gnawing suspicion growing within the Ardainian and her Blade. Those hadn’t been scratches. Mὸrag had seen how deep the metal had embedded in her brother’s body. She had felt his heart stop. His Blade had been lost. …And Dromarch had been the one to lead them away. Nia had stayed behind… how could he have helped?

Mὸrag’s brow lifted with daunting realization.

It must have been Nia.

Somehow…

“You saved-!?”

The Gormotti nodded, her arms crossed with pride.

It didn’t add up, but before Mὸrag could question the girl before her, she felt firm pressure against one of her palms. Niall had gripped her hand tightly and the odd look plastered on his face was clear – he was silently pleading her to leave well enough alone. Now was not the place. While she didn’t agree, she was bound by duty to respect his will. Later. She would be sure to get the whole story… later.

“Thank you, Nia. I truly don’t know how to… I will never be able to repay you for what you…”

“Oh, don’t sweat it. Let’s just say you owe me one.” Nia’s gaze was poignant, as if she saw right through the Inquisitor’s silent questioning. “That’ll do fine, right?”

“Nia…”

“Majesty!!”

Whatever Mὸrag had hoped to say was abruptly halted by the flustered field surgeon who scurried into their view. Furious hands poked and prodded at all the tears in the Emperor’s uniform as the old man quickly assessed his condition, muttering under his breath about medical miracles. Niall looked up, sending his sister an exasperated look over the doctor’s head. Ever the patient ruler, though, he stood still and let the man work.

“I’m not sure I quite understand how, Your Majesty, but you appear unscathed.”

Niall turned to Nia and smiled gently. “We have this Gormotti Driver and her healing Blade to thank for that.”

The doctor balked. “A G-Gormotti? Isn’t she a member of-”

“Never mind you that.” The Emperor waved his hand in dismissal. “Our nation’s alliances are not your purview.”

Nia smiled.

“O-of course, sire. My apologies.” The old man bowed his head before turning a sideways glance at the girl. “As you well know, healing Blades are only so effective, Your Majesty. I insist you rest.”

Niall sighed and nodded, the weariness of the ordeal starting to sink in at the mere thought of resting. The doctor was right. Clearly, being brought back from the dead took a toll on one’s body that not even Mὸrag’s companion could dissipate. He stumbled as he made to follow the field surgeon, and his sister was immediately at his side. He gripped the back of her uniform with an unsteady hand.

Mὸrag frowned as she took in her brother’s slumped stance. Peering back over her high collar, her gaze met her Blade’s.

“Brighid, would you…”

“Of course.”

The fire Blade came to take her Driver’s place, holding the Emperor firmly against her side. Mὸrag marched toward the group of soldiers that had been watching them. Their captain stepped forward and lifted his hand in a firm salute.

“Captain Gavin.”

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

“Ready the battleship for travel back to Mor Ardain immediately.” Her eyes pinched in anger. “I want a full contingency of your men scouring this vessel for any signs of the Nopon merchant Bana. Take him in dead or alive. I want him found, do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Good.”

Mὸrag saluted to silently dismiss the captain and swiftly returned to Niall’s side. Brighid gripped her arm, brushing her thumb over the fabric of her uniform in a calming circle, and slowly transferred the Emperor into her arms. No words were needed as they spoke to one another entirely through touch and gestures.

The fire Blade stepped back and watched as her Driver bent down and hooked an arm behind the boy’s knees. He didn’t even protest as she stood, cradling him against her chest. A hand reached up and gripped the front of her uniform tightly while the other held firmly to Aegaeon’s core crystal. Brighid couldn’t help but smile as Mὸrag met the sympathetic eyes of her companions before making her way to the inner corridors of the ship. It was rare to see such open affection between the Emperor and Inquisitor, but it warmed Brighid’s heart nonetheless.

“Brighid?” The Blade turned at the sound of Rex’s voice. “Is he gonna be alright?”

“Yes.” She shifted her attention to Mythra. “I hope you understand, but we will be returning to Mor Ardain.”

The Aegis nodded. “Of course. Bana’s still at large. Can’t really have the Emperor out in the open after what just happened.”

“Indeed. Lady Mὸrag’s first priority will always be His Majesty’s safety.”

The Blade frowned for a moment. The Aegis and the rest of her odd contingency would surely move on for Tantal while they were gone. It was the most logical move if they hoped to outpace Malos and Jin… but… she couldn’t help but think of how animated Mὸrag had been lately. How energized she seemed by this salvager and his Blade. Would Mὸrag truly be happy returning home, staying in Mor Ardain, while the rest continued after Elysium?

“I understand that there is an urgency to reach Tantal… but I ask… I ask that you give us time.”

Rex scratched at the back of his head. “Huh? I don’t think I follow...”

Mythra smacked his shoulder and pushed him to the side. “Of course. It wouldn’t hurt to wait until tensions died down between the Empire and Uraya.”

Brighid smiled gratefully at the Aegis. “Yes… it would be unwise to make any moves that could be misconstrued by either nation.”

With a flash, Mythra’s form melted away, leaving Pyra standing before the fire Blade with a gentle gleam in her eyes. “Take care of them, Brighid. We’ll wait as long as we can.”

\---

Mὸrag gazed out over the Indoline port, watching as her soldiers and the Urayan military ran rampant. It was odd to see both armies working toward a shared goal. Oddly enough, it was Bana who had united them… bound by their respective loyalty to their nearly assassinated rulers. Unfortunately, that didn’t keep them from childishly shoving each other aside and getting into minor scuffles every now and then. The Inquisitor sighed. Perhaps this was as peaceful as things would get between their nations in her lifetime. It was upsetting it took Niall nearly losing his life...

That was another thing that was bothering her – Niall’s sacrifice.

She had spent the better part of an hour replaying everything in her head. Every move. Every word. Every sound. He shouldn’t have been hurt. Aegaeon had erected a barrier, so why would Niall…

“Lady Mὸrag?”

The Inquisitor startled at the sudden break in her musing. Slowly, she tore her gaze away from the window she had been peering out of and faced her Blade.

“We’re ready to begin the journey back to Mor Ardain.”

“Very well.” Mὸrag shifted her attention to the captain standing beside Brighid. “And Bana?”

“In custody, ma’am.” Gavin stiffened as he raised his hand in salute. “Just as you suspected, we found him trying to escape through the ballast disposal chute.”

A lesson she had learned from her first encounter with Rex.

“Excellent work, Captain. See to it that he be handed over to the Praetorium and then you may start our voyage home.”

Mὸrag dismissed him with a salute and watched as he scampered away.

“That Nopon nearly kills the heads of two nations and doesn’t even bother to have a decent escape plan.”

Brighid smiled at her Driver. “I suppose we should be grateful.”

Mὸrag scoffed and turned away, watching as the soldiers outside began to file back toward the ship.

“It should never have come to this, Brighid. Instead of wasting time, taunting him with rhetoric, I should have…”

Brighid placed a warm hand on her unarmored shoulder. “You could not have foreseen his plan, Lady Mὸrag. In the end, you were able to discern where he had run off to and we are all unharmed… well… almost all of us.”

“Aegaeon…” Mὸrag pinched her eyes closed. “I still can’t wrap my head around it. His Majesty had instructed Aegaeon to protect us… the barrier was put up in time and yet…”

“His Majesty did what he needed to do to protect us all.”

“How? How does stepping beyond the barrier protect us?” Mὸrag moved out from under her Blade’s grasp. “He put his life at risk and for what? To make sure Bana couldn’t commit suicide? That seems hardly worth it… especially since the explosion didn’t even scratch that damned Nopon. Bana serving time is not worth His Majesty’s life!”

“Lady Mὸrag, you need to calm down.”

The Inquisitor spun, the fire in her eyes rivaling the Blade before her. “How can I be calm when my leader died in my arms? When the man I have sworn to protect threw his life away for nothing?”

“Your _brother_ … _”_ Brighid stepped forward even as Mὸrag backed away. “Your brother is very much alive thanks to Nia and Dromarch. You need to remember that. He’s alive, Lady Mὸrag… and he was willing to sacrifice himself to prevent a war… to protect _you_.”

“But he didn’t need to, Brighid!”

“Are you so sure?”

Mὸrag’s eyes widened. “What?”

Brighid stood only a few breaths from her Driver as she slowly reached forward and grasped the woman’s wrists firmly.

“Do you remember one of the first skills we tried perfecting after you resonated with me?”

“What does that-”

“Humor me, please.”

Mὸrag cleared her throat. “A shield… large enough to protect me and my battalion.”

“Indeed.” Her thumbs drew aimless circles against Mὸrag’s skin. “The late Emperor was rather insistent. The expectation was quite clear that we would one day be His Majesty’s defenders. Do you remember how well we did?”

The Ardainian squinted for a moment as she tried to recall the memory. It came in flashes. Soldiers rushing them, Brighid stepping forward with a hand outstretched… the first and second hit deflected… and a bayonet cutting through the barrier and slicing Mὸrag’s arm. Her brow raised. They had failed.

“So, you _do_ remember.”

Mὸrag nodded. “Your barrier was unstable. It could only deflect a few minor blows before it dissipated.”

“Yes, because we were still learning to properly channel ether between us.” Brighid raised a hand to cup her Driver’s cheek. “Making a barrier to protect myself or just you is simple. It requires minimal ether and is essentially instinct for a Blade… but a barrier _that_ size? As my Driver, you are my conduit. I need you in order to stably control that much ether. Back then, our affinity was weak and our trust was too thin… as I’m sure was the same for Aegaeon and His Majesty.”

“What?” Mὸrag tried to pull back, but Brighid held firm.

“The Emperor was never meant to fight. You are his shield and I am yours. And Aegaeon was… His Majesty resonated with Aegaeon to fight in his stead. That has always been the case for the Empire. Aegaeon and I fight _for_ the throne.”

“And yet you believe Niall and Aegaeon didn’t trust-“

“No, Lady Mὸrag.”

Slowly, Brighid pushed at the brim of Mὸrag’s cap and removed it. With a light toss, she threw it behind her Driver and kept the woman facing forward even when she let out a squawk of indignation. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she closed the distance between them and rested their foreheads together.

“You’re making comparisons in your head that don’t belong. You can’t fathom why His Majesty would step beyond the barrier because you yourself never would have.”

Mὸrag’s eyes glimmered as her Blade read her like a book.

“The difference is that _I_ would have been the one defending you. I am your Blade in the truest sense of the word. We have spent years deepening our trust, forging a connection… I can anticipate your every attack and counter in battle. That means I know how much ether to channel to your weapons and when I need to channel in through you so I can step in to defend you and those around you.”

“And Aegaeon?”

Brighid brushed her thumb over Mὸrag’s cheek. “His Majesty was never meant to fight. I won’t deny that the two of them trusted one another greatly, but you know as well as I that the friendship between a Driver and Blade does only so much to hone skills in battle.”

“That was my job.”

“And Aegaeon benefited greatly from training with you…”

Brighid’s smile grew wistful as she recalled those early days. Only a year after Mὸrag had resonated with her, the Emperor had passed and Aegaeon had been reawakened by a child. Mὸrag had stepped in. Each day as the sun rose, she learned to wield fire… and by sunset, she was dodging violent waves of water. Without his Driver, Aegaeon was hardly at full strength, but his growth was obvious with each training session… as was Mὸrag’s.

On the days that Mὸrag was worn down after hours of military exercises, Brighid would step in. The two Blades would cross swords. The first time they had tried it, it had felt oddly familiar to the fire Blade. She knew she didn’t actually have memories of her previous lives, but something within her… or within her weapons… resonated warmly with the feel of his water katana sizzling against her flaming whips. That night, she had pulled out one of her oldest journals and relished in the stories of how the two of them had stood together against Malos – united even during the absence of their shared Driver. It was comforting to know the feelings she had about the water Blade had been true through all her incarnations.

A gloved hand grazed over her exposed shoulder and the memories suddenly vanished.

“Brighid?”

“Forgive me, Lady Mὸrag, I was just…” she trailed off with a sigh.

“I know.”

Brighid brushed their noses together and stepped back.

“Aegaeon did his best, Lady Mὸrag, but even with all of the training we did together, you know his ability to channel the ether needed to generate a barrier that size… he needed his connection with the Emperor. You might have been the confidence behind his katana, but his prowess with ether… that was something you could not have helped him develop. You were not his Driver.”

“How ironic…” Mὸrag sighed. “We keep the Emperor out of battle as a means to protect him… and that could very well have led to his death. Our customs prevented them from ever forging the kind of connection we share…”

“With you and I as the first line of defense, there was never a need for Aegaeon to be any more skilled than he was. You couldn’t have foreseen a circumstance like this.”

“He knew.” The Adrainian rubbed a gloved hand down her own face. “Niall knew the barrier could fail.”

“Their ether connection was too weak.”

“…but it held…” her voice cracked as her throat tightened.

Brighid reached a hand forward and gently gripped her Driver’s tie, running her thumb against the metal broach pinned over the knot.

“He chose not to take that chance. There was too much at stake. He risked his life to stop Bana… to protect _you_ …”

“But he’s not meant to… I’m the one who should…”

Mὸrag’s face crumbled.

Brighid pulled on the tie, forcing her Driver to step into her embrace. She wrapped warm arms around her, holding Mὸrag up as her knees threatened to buckle.

“Cry.”

The command was gentle, but firm. This was her safe place. Surrounded by Brighid’s flames and strong heart beating in her ear, she could let go. She could stop being the Emperor’s stoic, fearless retainer and actually allow herself to feel. Her body quaked as she clung to Brighid tightly, her tears having long run dry. The guilt was overwhelming… it dwarfed the relief that Niall had survived. All she could think of was how she had failed him… and Aegaeon.

Because he never should have _needed_ to sacrifice himself for her.

Aegaeon should never have _needed_ to put up a barrier he must have known could fail… and kill him.

Brighid merely held on and stroked her Driver’s hair as she broke. Her whispers of warm love and gentle reassurance echoing throughout their journey home. Mὸrag could only bring herself to raise her head when the shadow of their Titan’s silhouette fell over them. Gazing out the window, she felt her chest tighten as Brighid rubbed her back.

Mor Ardain. Over its shoulder, she could just make out the outline of the distant World Tree. That’s when it truly hit her. She was returning home feeling even less like the hero her country needed than ever before.

\---

It would be many days later before Aegaeon was reawakened.

On the snowy slopes of Tantal, he stood proudly before them, white eyes reflecting the depth of loyalty and strength his Driver emanated. Mὸrag shook his hand firmly and gripped the katana with confidence when he offered it.

Their first lesson was to channel ether through their connection into a barrier…

…one that could protect them all.


End file.
